


Aunque no me quieras

by LaVenus6



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Sherlock Holmes, Song - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John visita a Sherlock, quien le cuestiona su vida de casado y busca que John lo admita quedándose con él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aunque no me quieras

**Author's Note:**

> "Aunque no me quieras" sencillo de Marco di Mauro: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=11ZfFsCufXI
> 
> La letra la encontré en su pagina oficial del facebook y al leerla me imagine al JohnLock de RDJude. Espero que lo disfruten con la canción de fondo
> 
> El último párrafo es John quien narra

**AUNQUE NO ME QUIERAS**

* * *

Puedo escuchar unos pasos subiendo por la escalera. Pasos que identifico incluso si llego a estar sordo, porque producen un bello sonido como Love story de Beethoven. Ahora entras por la puerta, me buscas molesto con la mirada. Creo que la Sra. Hudson te ha contado que no he salido de estas paredes en un mes. Que me alimento de mis drogas y que no dejo de lanzar balas a la pared.

–Holmes, no eres un niño al que tengo que estar cuidando las 24 horas -me reclamas tranquilamente, algo muy común en ti.

–Estoy en un caso -respondo a secas mientras te observo en silencio.- Haz aumentado de peso, señal que tu… mu… espo…

–Mi esposa –Aun no me acostumbro a pronunciarlo y tú me ayudas guiándome con un gesto mientras movías la boca.

–Mary, ha aprendido a cocinar. -suspire a regañadientes. Tu solo negaste con la cabeza mientras te dejabas caer en el sofá.- ¿a que has venido? –dije mi pensamiento en voz alta, mientras mi mano se posaba sobre mis labios para analizarte. No creo que te preocupe tanto, porque ya hubieras llegado desde hace un mes-

–Es por ti -respondiste mirándome de reojo, mientras hacías una pausa jugando con tus dedos- estuve con Mary de vacaciones, visitando a su familia por eso no pude venir antes. –Giraste tu rostro hacia mi- Acabo de llegar y vine directo a verte. –sonreíste.

–Si, me di cuenta que estuviste de viaje, al campo. Hay pasto muy verde en tus zapatos y ese tonalidad solo la encuentras afuera de la ciudad -señale- tomaste el tren de las 8 am a las 10.30 am por lo que deduzco que fue el primero del día. Puedo apreciar la hora en tu boleto que se esta saliendo de tu bolsillo, debiste haber venido corriendo. Tienes un poco de polvo en uno de los pantalones. –Mirabas asombrado ante cada palabra que de mí salía- pobre Mary la dejaste sola con las cosas. –Mencione sarcásticamente tratando de no reírme al imaginar su rostro.-

Tu solo reíste porque te diste cuenta de tu error y lo fácil que adivino tus acciones pasadas.

* * *

 

_**Quédate aún un poquito si quieres...**_

 

Las horas han pasado mientras hablábamos de mis casos nuevos, recordando los antiguos donde estuviste fielmente a mi lado y de tu aburrida vida de casado. Se que te aburres de esa tonta… vida en la que has caído. Lo se, porque veo tus ojos sin brillo cuando mencionas lo "feliz que eres" a su lado. No en manan esa misma luz al recordar nuestras hazañas o el simple hecho de que estábamos aquí sentados, como ahora, uno a lado del otro en silencio, mirando el fuego de la chimenea con tu perro en tus piernas y yo tocando una melodía con mi violín.

–Ya es tarde -interrumpiste nuestras risas cuando miraste tu reloj de bolsillo- debo irme, Holmes –te levantaste del sillón.

–Mary puede esperar, -mencione indignado mientras te miraba- estuviste con ella un mes entero sin mandarme cartas, sin saber si estoy bien -te reclamo para que te sientas más culpable que haber abandonado a Mary- vete si quieres –agarre mi violín y toque con mis dedos las cuerdas buscando afinación- ya me acostumbre que te vayas –desde que saliste por la puerta para irte a vivir a tu nuevo hogar- y vengas cuando la Sra. Hudson te llame –dices que vienes por mi, pero realmente lo haces como doctor y no como mi amigo- vete –gire mi rostro hacia el lado contrario a donde te encontrabas.

* * *

 

_**No digas que ya tú no puedes;** _

_**por algo será que estás aquí,** _

_**aunque no lo quieras admitir...** _

 

–Holmes… -pronunciaste bajando la cara- no es verdad lo que dices. -te escuchaste decepcionado de ti mismo- no puedo quedarme porque debo estar con mi mujer. –tal vez por esa obligación.

–No es verdad. -te respondí- no la hubieras dejado al bajar del tren. Si realmente quisieras estar con ella -te mire directo a los ojos- no lo hubieras hecho. Tú lo has dicho y lo has demostrado –me levante caminando hacia ti- estas aquí por mí -me puse enfrente de ti- no lo puedes negar. Tú me observaste molesto, relamiste los labios, cruzaste de brazos en silencio, respiraste profundo cruzaste a mi lado y te sentaste de nuevo.

–No siempre vas a tener razón… -murmuraste desviando los ojos hacia la pared.- Si, quiero estar con ella. –me miraste serio, ¿a caso era una forma de decirme que quieres quedarte?

* * *

 

_**¿Qué te parece olvidar el pasado?** _

_**Dejarlo un momento de lado...** _

 

–Ya no hablemos de los casos -mencione tras sacar un suspiro al déjame caer en mi sillón- tan poco de tu vida aburrida de casado –un tono burlón salió con esas palabras-.

–¡Mi vida de casado no es aburrida, Holmes! -gritaste levantándote de tu lugar de golpe

–¿Lo gritas para que te crea o para que tu mismo lo creas? -pregunte mientras entrelazaba mis dedos

–Holmes… -te sobabas la entre ceja- si vas a ofender a Mary y mi vida junto a ella, mejor me retiro -te volviste a levantar- regresare a verte –caminaste hacia la puerta- nos vemos –posaste tu mano sobre la perilla y te quedaste unos segundos pensando- … -abriste y cruzaste la puerta cerrándola detrás de ti.

* * *

 

_**Sí, la botella sigue ahí,** _

_**ya sabes, cerca del atril…** _

 

Mi oportunidad de que te quedes aquí unos momentos no la supe aprovechar. Baje la cara, respire hondo y camine hacia mi vicio: liquido para embalsamar.

–Es mejor esto -entraste sin hacer ruido con una botella de Brandy en mano- baja esa porquería que te serviste –te acercaste agarrando mi copa y la vaciaste en una planta.

–Pensé que te fuiste -murmure mientras realizabas tu acción.

–Yo, igual -sonreíste sirviéndome- pero mejor decidí ir a buscar Brandy. –Me diste mi copa.

* * *

 

_**Tú, ¿no eras tú quién quería cambiar?** _

_**y marcharte y no regresar** _

 

–¿Entonces no te molesto que diga la verdad? -cuestione levantando mi ceja viéndole directo y bebi un sorbo del trago esperando respuesta.

–¿Qué verdad? -nuevamente tu mala mañana de responder con una pregunta.

–Sobre tu vida de casado. -respondí girando los ojos.-

–Mi vida es tranquila, con una mujer dulce y cariñosa. Planeo tener hijos con ella. -respondiste con un tono de desaire.

–Y extrañas nuestras aventuras -agregue- y me extrañas a mí.

–¡Claro que no! -Exclamaste tras beberte de golpe todo el contenido de tu bebida- pero… -hiciste una pausa- admito, que era más emocionante todo eso.

–Tu quisiste irte a formar una vida aburrida -volví a repetir llenando tu copa- ¿Cuántos casos te has perdido por las cenas en familia? –Cuestione- si estuvieras aquí, vivirías bajo adrenalina, esa que tanto te gusta.

* * *

 

_**que el amor es marginal...** _

 

Giraste tu rostro en forma de molestia pero sabes que es verdad y aun no niegas el hecho que me extrañas.

–Sin embargo aun vienes aquí, con la esperanza de unirte a un caso. -sonreí- que por cierto, sin preguntarte si quieres participar ya te involucraste sin decirme.

* * *

 

_**sí, aunque no me quieras más,** _

_**aunque sé que mentirás** _

 

–No te extraño y menos a los casos -llenaste tu copa y la bebiste de golpe- no te extraño…

–Me extrañas y mucho -hare que me lo digas.

–¡Holmes, ya me hartaste! -caminaste nuevamente hacia la puerta-

* * *

 

_**por favor, ¡quedate aquí!** _

 

¡Watson! -te sujete de la mano- ¡no te vayas! –te grite.

* * *

 

_**sí, aunque ya no volverás,** _

_**sé que es tarde aunque, verás,** _

_**es temprano si te vas...** _

 

–Me tengo que ir… -te habías detenido pero tu mirada estaba hacia la puerta- mi esposa me espera.

–Ella sabe que no regresaras… -seguía sosteniendo tu mano y jalándolo para que retrocedas- porque estas conmigo. -ahora mi otra mano te sostenía- aun hay tiempo para que regreses…

* * *

 

_**Mueves el pelo un poquito más corto** _

_**con un gesto que reconozco...** _

 

 

–¿A dónde Holmes? -preguntaste

Me quede callado unos segundos

–Sabes de que lugar -te respondí girando mi rostro hacia la pared.

–¿Con mi esposa? -moviste tu bigote señal que estas disfrutando esto- o ¿contigo?

* * *

_**Cambian el tiempo y la ciudad,** _

_**pero esa manera sigue igual.** _

 

 

–Con… -baje la vista. Quería que admitas que me extrañas y me necesitas-… conmigo -no que me lo hagas decir.

–Oh, -giraste tu rostro hacía mí- pero si tu me has dicho que estas mejor solo –volviste a mover ese bigote, realmente lo disfrutas- que no te hago falta -usas ese tono sarcástico- pero luego te contradices –te giraste y entrecerraste lo ojos- ¿Qué quieres y por qué? Dime

–A ti -conteste firme- porque… eres mi amigo, mi colega, mi compañero, mi hermano, mi… -eso no lo diré- doctor.

* * *

 

¿ _ **Te has dado cuenta? Lo estamos haciendo...**_

 

–Mentiroso, se que mientes -te acercaste más- no me harás decirlo primero -me tomaste de la mejilla acercándome a tus labios- di lo que quiero oír…

* * *

 

_**No digas que no lo querías,** _

 

Sabes que este es el momento que esperabas, que este frente de ti y esperando la respuesta de tus labios.

–¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que me quieres a tu lado? -te pregunte- ¿Qué? No te oigo -murmuraste la respuesta

–Porque… te… -dos simples palabras no puedes pronunciar, bueno si no puedes decir la palabra esposa- te amo…

Sonreí y te bese al escucharlo.

* * *

 

_**no digas que no lo sabías** _

 

–El gran Sherlock Holmes, cayo en una trampa -dije al desprenderme de tus labios.

–¡No! Simplemente… -buscabas una excusa- quería comprobar que… tu me extrañas

* * *

 

_**que justo asi terminaría...** _

–No te imaginaste que esperaba que tú lo admitieras primero -reí-

–¡ja! Eres muy obvio, Watson -no te gusta admitir que perdiste-

–Si, soy muy obvio… -te mire- ¿Qué sigue ahora? –veamos si me deduces.

–Que te vas a quedar y dejar a Mary por mí -me viste con esa cara de coqueto.

–Me voy a quedar -te acerque a mi cuerpo- pero no dejare a mi esposa. –tu expresión es lo mejor.

Fin.


End file.
